Many products such as cars, toys, food items, equipment, etc., sold in the market are recalled when they are discovered to have safety issues or are not safe for use or consumption. Manufacturers of such unsafe products, upon discovering a safety issue, may implement a voluntary recall or may be required to initiate a recall whereby consumers who purchased the recalled products are requested to return the products for refund or exchange via publications and/or direct mail. Product recall process is often expensive and laborious, and may have a negative impact on the brand image.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.